LOVE AFTER TEN YEARS
by neil-the star of dawn
Summary: Its been ten years after the Mechtanium surge incidents, everything have become normal, everything except..the brawler girls have gone missing. WILL OUR HEROES FIND THEM OUT? pairings: Dan,Runo ; Shun, Alice; Billy, Julie; Ace, Mira; Ren, Fabia; Joe, Chan lee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Its been ten years after the mechtanium surge incidents everything in baycity was back to normal, atleast to all others it was but to some certain boys the last ten years went away like ten millenniums. But what was the reason? well their beloveds have gone missing.

Let me introduce you to our heroes, Daniel Kuso or rather known as Dan, the number one brawler in the world, Shun Kazami, Ace grit, Billy Gilbert, Ren Krawler, Joseph brown or Joe. Yes, everyone came back from the mechtanium surge trauma to be with their beloveds again but their return was just to find out that their beloved girlfriends were missing, and with due course of time they changed and so did their attitudes. Now they were what other people call '**celebrities**'. They had what everyone wished for fame, name, money provided that all of them together formed an agency which vowed to protect the world and constantly hit the newspaper headlines.

In the last ten years, its not that they haven't moved on, they did try and go out with a few girls but broke up with every single one of them for one reason or the other.

One morning, at dan's apartment

Everything was exceedingly quiet.

"You know what, I think its time we leave al this behind and use some time for ourselves" Marucho broke the silence.

Baron who was searching for something to speak quickly stood up "I think that's a great idea"

And Jake nodded too "yeah! what do you think guys?"

Every one turned to our heroes who were sitting with expressionless faces. Realizing that they weren't gonna answer marucho proceeded "I think we should go on a vacation somewhere away from Japan, you know, somewhere abroad, any one any ideas?"

"How about Hawaii, I've heard that this is the place new weds pick for their _**honeymoon..**_" baron jumped singing the last word

"yeah but we're not picking a place for having a honeymoon!"Jake pointed out. "hey Marucho how about London?"

At this everyone turned to look at Jake as if a miracle just happened "what?"Jake finally managed to say

"brilliant Jake, London it is then, Right Dan?"Marucho turned to look at Dan.

Dan looked at Marucho for a long time..and then, finally he said "I'm not coming" and then he stood up to go out of his room but froze when he heard Marucho shout,

"that's it, I've had enough of your 'I'm-so-sad' kinda face. Look, its not like we didn't look for them, I mean seriously. Its about time you guys move on staying like this won't bring them back if that's what you're trying to do. _**you disgust me…**_" marucho made the last part a little louder.

Dan almost let out a sigh filled with guilt not because he made Marucho shout. The last sentence he said reminded him of Runo. Their final conversation which turned into a fight that ended with runo saying the same sentence and running away. Dan gulped as he tried to remember.

"come on guys, it'll be fun and anyways we all need a break" Jake tried to reason and Baron backed him up nodding

"fine" they all mumbled together. And then they walked out of the room. Leaving Marucho, Baron and Jake completely clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At Marucho's place…

"so Marucho, where do you suppose we're gonna be staying in London" asked an expressionless Ren.

"well, Ren I've informed Klaus, and since he's the head of our agency at London.. well I thought its good if he knew and he insisted that we stay at his place"marucho said smiling as he was happy that their guards were up and that they were enquiring about their vacation.

Anyone who knew Dan and his friends ten years before were bound to be surprised after seeing them now. But Marucho knew better, he was there with them when all this happened. He suddenly sighed, he could understand their feelings after all he was their best friend. And he tried to remember

…_**flashback**_….

After Dan went missing the boys along with their bakugan decided to go look for him. Before they departed for their mission they had a meeting with the girls. Marucho could remember it clearly. They were in his room Ren was holding Fabia's hand Joe had his arms around chan's waist. Billy was sitting on a sofa with Julie sitting on its arm right next to Billy, Ace and Mira were sitting on the sofa hand in hand. Alice stood next to Shun the only one missing was Runo. She had refused to come.

Then Ren suggested that only boys go on the mission since it'll be too dangerous for the girls, Fabia started disagreeing. Ace started to reason, Mira reasoned back, by this time Julie and Billy started arguing, Joe tried to justify what Ren said while Chan took up fabia's side, Alice tried to bring the room back to control but Shun took up Ren's side finaly all the boys were on one side and the girls on the other.

Both started raising their voicesbut the boys went a bit out of control and started using words, words and sentences which they hadn't used, ever. Alice ran out of the room hurt and one by one all the girls started laving the room either crying or cursing but mostly cursing.

Marucho, Baron and Jake had no idea what had gotten into the boys but when they tried to talk to them they seemed guilty enough and after they found Dan and came to meet the girls all of them were missing. They tried a lot to look for them only to find unsatisfying results the girls seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Since then they were like that expressionless. They were living without having a life

…_**flashback ends…**_

Suddenly Kato entered into their room "master marucho your flight is good to go in about an hour or so, I suggest all of you get ready"

"gee, thanks Kato"marucho replied and flashed a smile at him.

_**In the flight…**_

Dan was looking out of the mirror he could see nothing but the clouds and the deep blue ocean beneath. when he turned to look at all the others, he found out that they were doing the same thing except Baron and Jake who seemed to be discussing about all the things they were going to do once they reach London. Dan couldn't help to think how they could be exactly like they were after everything that happened and he resumed what he was doing. And then Kato suddenly announced "we're ready for landing" and baron started to squeal like a girl out of pure excitement.

They were all set for landing and they could see Klaus waving at them. Kato landed the flight and they all stepped down. Klaus shook hands with everyone and they went inside his house.

They were served tea and cookies and when baron stood up to get a better look of the room he found himself falling straight to the floor. "what in the world" yelled baron

"Micharin" sighed Klaus

"what?" asked Joe

"one minute, guys come out here" Klaus called out loudly.

The gang turned to the direction Klaus turned only to find six kids probably 10 years old walking towards them after revealing themselves from behind the pillars.

"Hello Micharin, Yuki, Edna, Richard, Violet, and Kyro" Klaus said narrowing his eyes and the kids looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed... you guys absolutely rock. hoping that this love will go on, here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

Micharin was a boy with brown messy hair like Dan's , his eyes were deep purple and was wearing a black shirt and jeans. Yuki seemed to look a lot like Micharin, her hair was brown except it was longer and had been braided to one side. Her eyes were the same as Micharin's. she was wearing denim miniskirts and a pink tank top. Edna looked the oldest in the gang. She was a blonde who had tied her hair into a neat pony tail with some hair falling down to cover her brow. She had blue eyes and was wearing an olive green skirt with light green strapless top. She looked like a Barbie doll in appearance.

Richard had blue hair like Klaus and green eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt and a black jacket. Violet had pink hair which reached down to her hips, her eyes were in the middle of brown and black, she wore denim shorts that were really short and a yellow top. Kyro looked really exceptionally handsome. He had silver hair that reached his shoulders and matching turquoise eyes he wore a white shirt with loose ties and dark blue pants.

"hello Mr. Von Hertz" Yuki said slowly raising her eyes and the others followed eventually.

"well guys this is the 'hexa of mischief', I'll introduce properly this is Micharin, and that's his twin Yuki, that's Edna, Richard, Violet and this is Kyro."Klaus explained taping on Kyro's shoulder "you think, you might have someone to apologize to?" Klaus asked the kids looking at Baron who was still on the floor.

"sorry" they said together and helped Baron to stand up again

"Its okay" baron said smiling, the kids returned his smile.

"alright guys now let me introduce you to my friends th…" Klaus was cut off before he could finish.

"we know..., they are the bakugan battle brawlers, seriously Klaus, we're not as dim witted as you think, we do watch TV" Edna spoke in the typical British accent, something that baron found amusing.

"of course, if you say so" Klaus said in defeat "by the way' they are gonna be here for a while so, please, please don't play any pranks on them. They are really sweet and quiet, they won't even talk to you, so just leave them alone okay?" he requested

"won't talk to us?" Micharin suddenly had his guards up "only makes up more reason for us to play a prank on them"

"that's right, besides you know better than anyone that no one is left out in our list" kyro spoke up making a reasoning face.

"precisely, that would be plain partiality and we don't support that" Violet made the most innocent face.

"and anyways this was just the welcome drink starter and main course are just coming up" Richard said smiling.

"what if we pay back?" Jake asked amused at the kids' talks.

"we won't let you" Yuki said looking into Jake's eyes then she turned to Klaus "anyways Klaus, can you tell the girls to pick us up a little late?you know the weather is so nice,so lease tell them okay! Alright then bye!" and just like that they took off waving at them.

"what happend to Mr. Von Hertz" yelled Klaus and Yuki flashed a smile at him. Then he turned to the brawlers, "how about I show you around the house?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank Natalia Erica, Runo and AKB0048FAN34 for your reviews.. pls, keep this love the way it is because that's the only thing that keeps me going... and please be honest when you review... I love you guys ... you guys rock...and natalia erica, here's the answer to your curiosity.**

**Chapter 4**

Klaus showed the brawlers around the house and told them to freshen up a bit as they have a party to attend.

"what" for the first time Klaus heard all them shout with life and expression.

"It s a birthday party, you know Yuki's" Klaus answered smiling

"speaking of which, you still haven't told us who these kids are" Ace said. Klaus looked a little surprised, that was the first time he heard him speak after he had landed in London.

" well, they are.. how do I say it..well there's an orphanage not far from here, these kids are from that orphanage" Klaus said trying not to look down.

"so they are orphans?"asked Marucho with deep eyes.

"yeah well, anyway they say that they don't want a better family. They say that they have everything they need. That's why its so important for me to go to Yuki's birthday party, plus I have a surprise for you there" Klaus said tilting his slightly towards the left.

"Surprise!" Billy snickered "its Yuki's birthday, not ours"

Klaus just smiled and told them to get ready for their surprise. He was really happy that at least they've started to talk properly. Marucho had told him all about what happened, but little did they know that Klaus already had the solution for their little attitude problem.

_**In the car, to Yuki's birthday party…**_

It was raining like anything. All the boys were dressed in their most formal dress, ie; tuxedo, white in color. Klaus had told them that all of them had decided to wear something white to which our heroes agreed with full heart. However, due to the heavy downpour, they were beginning to doubt their decision. Luckily, their driver parked in a rain shadow area of the hall they were going to have the party at. But as the boys got out of the car, they heard something, voices… voices that are familiar..so familiar that all the boys except Klaus turned in their direction.

After witnessing the owners of those voices none of them (except Klaus) couldn't help letting out a gasp….

"told you, I've got a surprise for you." Klaus smiled at them.

** I know its super short, but I promise I'll make it up with other chapters...but as of now I'll beg your pardon because after this chapter I won't be able to update anytime soon, school's reopened and well...you can figure out the rest... so please forgive me...but I swear I'll update whenever i have time, like now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. really you guys are the best. but please guys I need more love, I know I am being a little selfish, but every thing's fair in love and war and this is love after ten years, please feel free to give me suggestions, criticisms, anything. I am always there, now on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

" KOMBA!.JULIO! what in the world are they doing here?" asked an absolutely shocked billy.

"they, well… I informed them that you were coming so they came along too." Klaus explained "hey Julio, Komba" he called out.

"hey Klaus!" the both of them replied in unison.

Komba still had the same old brown messy hair and the hoarse voice, he was still the same except for his height. Julio too was pretty much the same except he looked more mature.

"you guys…. Haven't changed a bit" Joe commented.

"but…you have" Julio looked at them straight in the eyes.

"anyway, we'll talk about all this later..let's go somewhere warm…it's pouring cats and dogs out here" komba said

Everyone agreed to this and went inside to find a very beautifully decorated hall. It was simply elegant.

"Guys, I'll be there, by the buffet" Dan announced. but before his friends could answer

"hello boys….."

Shun was the first one to turn because he recognized that voice before his brain actually interpreted it. The owner was someone the whole gang recognized by the name…

"ALICE!" the brawlers called out in unison.

Yup…. There she was, Alice Gebahich, standing in front of them with a good, welcoming smile.

"took you long enough" another voice and this time it was all the others who were in for a shock.

There they were, the bakugan battle brawler girls, standing in front of them with the most prettiest smiles they had.

The brawlers weren't less than thunder struck at that moment, they just couldn't move. But the girls didn't seem to care, they were all smiling like anything. But the boys became even more shocked when Klaus moved towards the girls and hugged them.

"come on now, Yuki will be here any moment" Mira said " and Alice, is everything set"

"yeah, all we need now is Yuki's arrival" Alice replied and then she turned to face Klaus.

"we'll be there right now" he assured her. And then they walked away.

The rest of the party moved pretty fast for the brawlers especially since they had to see their girlfriends of the past dance with other guys in the present. but out of all the guys shun was the one who got a little too insecure, after all it was a known fact to many, that Klaus had a major crush on Alice when Shun and Alice were together, and today he had to see the same Alice dance with Klaus when Shun was standing there idle.

Throughout the party the brawlers were silent, if anything they wanted to kill Klaus for hiding the location of the girls. They didn't even realize that they hadn't even wished Yuki until Micharin asked them to, and not too soon the party came to an end.

"awww…. But we wanna party a little longer" Micharin pleaded.

"yeah right ,and wake up late tomorrow, so that you can miss school tomorrow, great plan" Runo remarked sarcastically.

"but its my birthday…."Yuki pointed out trying to reason with runo, but runo wasn't one to give up

"birthday or not, a no means no" she said crossing her arms over her chest, a gesture that meant her decision was finalized.

After a long line of pleas and requests the kids gave up with their heads down.

"awww, cheer up guys we'll go to the beach day after tomorrow" Julie cheered them up and then Fabia offered to drop all the kids and the girls went off to drop the kids while the guys stayed back to talk or rather in the brawlers minds settle things.

As soon as the girls went away, Dan stormed towards Klaus and caught him by his collar.

"you, you traitor, you knew all along that the girls were here and you didn't even bother to tell us, why?" he shouted.

"you wouldn't have done anything if I told you, so, that would've been a waste of my time" Klaus said loosening from Dan's grip only to be punched by Shun, getting punched off guard, Klaus fell to the ground.

"done something?" Ren shouted " we looked for them day and night for god's sake"

"how on earth could you do it Klaus?, hide such a big thing from us?" Joe asked a little more sensibly.

"If you really looked for them, you would've found them without my help, they are the asst heads of your agency's London branch. So maybe you didn't really look for them as you say" said Klaus still lying on the ground.

"You're bluffing; we would've known if they were the asst heads" Ace said "right marucho?"

"not really, you see, we decided to give Klaus full power over the London branch so informing us would completely depend up on him" marucho explained slowly facing the confused boys.

By now Klaus got back on his feet. Shun opened his mouth to say something but was cut-off

"you're still here!"

**hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"you're still here" asked a very confused chan lee.

"yeah, um… we were..urrr…waiting for you" Klaus made up.

Chan lee didn't seem to have bought it completely but she ignored it. "anyway, I'm kinda… actually **we**'re kinda glad because we really need some help, cleaning this place up."

Joe couldn't be more than happy that he could finally sort out things with Chan and go back home happy minded.

"um..Chan where's Fabia?"enquired Klaus.

"right here" Fabia emerged from behind Chan lee along with Mira.

"Alice and the others were forced to stay back a little longer by the kids, they wanted Alice to sing a lullaby so Runo and Julie decided to stay back with Alice" Mira said half smiling.

"but they will join us after some time.." before she could complete Fabia heard a beep from her phone, she answered without looking who it was.

"where are you?" she asked

"on our way" the person on the other side replied.

"all right, get here quickly the boys are here too…of course except Komba and Julio" Fabia said and she kept it back in her purse.

"I think we should wait for them." Dan spoke up

Chan's, Fabia's and Mira's eyes widened. Mira smiled and said " I think he's right"

"yeah, Alice and Runo are the only ones who know what goes where, so Ithink its better to wait than to make mess out of everything" Chan pointed out.

"..also I don't want Runo to yell at me" Fabia said as a matter of factly.

Dan almost let out a smile at this statement realizing that Runo still hasn't his deep thoughts were broken by a voice yet again.

"hey!"Dan couldn't believe it. Runo was standing right infront of him. Endless thoughts started to roam in his mind but his thoughts were again broken by Mira.

"where's…"she began but was cut off

"right here" out of the blue there came a cheerful absolutely care free voice this time it was Billy who couldn't believe that Julie was standing there along with Alice.

"sorry we took so long, Micharin and the others, well you know them" alice apologized something that was not surprising to any of them.

"Alice! It's completely fine and in any way you didn't take that long" Chan reassured her.

"I know" then suddenly Alice swallowed what she was about to say and turned to face Klaus "Mr. Klaus Von Hertz, are you hiding something from us" her hands were on her hips.

Klaus was a little taken back which gathered a few giggles from the girls.

"what are you talking about" Klaus asked

"wait, don't tell me that you don't know about it" Runo stepped forward but Klaus just shook his head in confusion.

"what, Klaus?"whined Fabia. He almost regretted to repeat the reaction he did earlier. Mira just stood there with her jaws opened wide while Julie was coming to get Klaus, had had enough of the suspense,

"Would som one just tell what exactly you're talking about?"

"you're gonna become a father you idiot" Chan lee shouted at him.

"ugh…I…me.. dad?" Klaus stammered "I need to go…."

"you should go" Alice patted him in the back. Klaus ran to the door and turned around "and.."

"we'll take care of everything" Alice assured him and with that he ran out.

After that scene, there was an uncomfortable silence between them which Alice ended up breaking.

"um.. I think we should we split into groups or something you know so that we finish it pretty fast"

"yeah, that's a great idea" Julie commented.

"yeah but how are we gonna be grouped?" fabia enquired.

Marucho, Baron and Jake found this the perfect opportunity to make them come closer to each other and talk their problems out without any distractions,

"urr… Baron, me and Jake will work as one team, and I think the rest of you can divide into one girl and one boy kinda team" he said hopefully with Baron and Jake nodding their heads with him.

" yeah, I think Marucho's right" Runo sighed "that way they can do all the manly works and we can guide them"

" alright so..urr… Dan, Runo; Shun, Alice; Julie, Billy; Mira, Ace; and Fabia and Ren can pair up, What say?" Jake was really excited now.

The suggestion was accepted by a couple of _okays, no problems and etc etc.._ If the boys had some alone time with Baron Marucho and Jake they would've kissed and hugged them without an extent, because they felt an unbelievable surge of happiness through them; And they had already forgot about Klaus's huge betrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With Alice and Shun..

"okay, since we don't want Mr. Rinber to blow up on his hall being a complete mess, lets just properly clear that up too, okay" Alice looked at shun.

"…..but everything's clear now!" shun answered.

"not everything…" Alice pointed at the balloons hanging on the wall.

"Oh…" shun suddenly went over there and took the balloons and give them to Alice.

They were cleaning outside and the rain hadn't weakened. Shun tried to find a lot of chances of speaking to her but she avoided him every single time. Only then could he properly get a look at her. She was wearing a white blouse that reached her belly but revealed some of it with a shawl that she wore one-sided and a long skirt. To him she almost looked like a goddess.

"guys…" they heard Runo call them out.

"shall we go now?" Julie asked.

"yeah, its pretty late" Fabia pointed out.

All along Shun kept quiet and looked at Alice. He wanted to talk to her, but there wasn't a space in between and he didn't know how to start. But suddenly, something struck him. He had been smiling since they were outside. But his thoughts were cut-off by her voice.

"hey Marucho! Why don't all of you come to office tomorrow?"

"yeah, that'd be great"

Since Klaus left earlier, he sent his driver to get the brawlers. But before they left they saw the girls looking back at them as if they were expecting something from them. But then Alice said something

"hey guys, I'm just going to stay for a little while more."

"what!but Alice, its really late" Mira cautioned.

"just a little while. I promise" she assured them.

"yeah. I'll stay here with her" shun joined her out of the blue.

"no!you came all the way from Japan. You must be really tired not to mention jet lagged" Alice said in protest.

"sorry….. I don't take no for an answer." He said in the typical 'shun way'.

Alice shook her head in defeat and muttered something like "you'll never change" under her breath. Then she turned to the girls who simply smiled at Alice. The boys and the girls left for their separate ways in their respective vehicles and the girls left one car for Alice and Shun.

There was a long silence between them after that. Then he saw Alice stepping into the rain she spun and twirled in the rain with her arms stretched out. She was so graceful, so innocent, so pretty, and lovable. But then..

"you okay?"

Alice had come back from dancing in the rain, and now she was all wet. And as an answer he moved his head up and down.

"we should go now" he said

"okay"

In the car….

Alice looked outside the window and shun kept his eye on the road although he glanced at Alice from time to time and then Alice turned to face him.

"what is it?"

"nothing" he blushed a little. But Alice kept her eye on him and he finally let out.

"I didn't know that Klaus was married" he said.

"most people didn't" she turned her head to face the window.

"who is his wife?"

" You don't know her, her name is Irene Gardiner, she was a recruit you see….what can I say it was well….love at first sight" she smiled.

"but I thought he liked you" shun was genuinely curious now .

"he had a crush on me…. a Crush and Love are different entirely" she turned to face him again.

"what happened between us…." Shun was about to complete when Alice cut him off

"we're here"

"oh… where should I park the car?" he asked.

"you can take it with you, …Oh! And its got a map that leads straight to Klaus's place, so that you wouldn't get lost." Alice guided him through the gadgets of the car and finally she got off.

"Alice, I'm so …." He was cut off again.

"good night..shun" she said and went away, hearing her take his name made him so happy that he literally laughed aloud.

At Klaus's place….

"what?" Baron yelled at the boys.

"you didn't talk to them!" it was now Jake's turn

"why do you think we recommended you pairing up?" marucho tried to explain.

The boys were like the students in history class; heads bowed in silence and afraid to even utter something, and the boys who they considered kitties had suddenly evolved to tigers but they had to admit it to themselves that it was stupid that they didn't talk to them even after they got a chance.

"Seriously… what were you thinking?" Jake asked.

""how to start.." Dan said slowly scared, that the trio might rip his head off .

"huh?" the trio said in unison.

"that's right, I was scared that she might take it the wrong way and you know the rest" Billy tried to reason.

"they're your girlfriends…. Its their duty to understand.." baron started but seeing ace let out a yawn " anyway tomorrow we're meeting them in our office, you better make up your mind about how you want to start and continue and stuff, all right….. so now, I am off to bed" and with that he went out Marucho's room where they held their short meeting to his own allotted room as did the other boys. Waiting for tomorrow.


End file.
